Captured
by Vashka
Summary: On the blue waters of the Caribbean, there is only one pirate that is talked about in hushed whispers, Captain Dragon. Rumored to be a wizard, dangerous and handsome, he pillages and plunders but takes no prisoners. Until he meets Miss Granger, the heiress of the East India Company. Perhaps he should have kept to that policy. Draco/Hermione Alternate Universe.


**Title: **Captured

**Author: **Vashka

**Disclaimer: **In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work. A small nod is given to the movie _The Princess Bride, _which I also do not own.

**Summary**: On the blue waters of the Caribbean, there is only one pirate that is talked about in hushed whispers, Captain Dragon. Rumored to be a wizard, dangerous and handsome, he pillages and plunders but takes no prisoners. Until he meets Miss Granger, the heiress of the East India Company. Perhaps he should have kept to that policy.

**Notes: **Inspired by amanip back on LJ in 2010 by lone_starling88**. **Many, many thanks to my beta Ravyn for giving this a final go-over!

000

Draco Malfoy, wizard, former heir to the Earldom of Wiltshire, and Captain of the pirate ship Revenge, was having a good day. He whistled quietly as he picked his way through the tropical splendor of the unnamed island by which his ship was currently anchored.

He had been following the flagship of the East India Company for two weeks as they made a leisurely tour of their holdings in the Caribbean. He knew it was loaded with spices, magical goods and other tradestuffs that would fetch a pretty penny for him and his crew if they could manage to capture it, but soon his scouts noticed the real prize, the jewel of the East India Company.

Hermione Granger.

He had heard of her in London, of course, before he and his father had their falling out. She was the only daughter of the heir to the Company, and as such, herself an heiress of incomparable wealth. The daughter of merchants and traders would never be considered good enough for many of the magical aristocracy, but the current gossip was that London was currently scandalized at the number and prestige of her suitors.

Money. It all comes down to money. Even to those who professed to be above it. Hypocrites.

The small path Draco was following through the dense forest gradually cleared into a beautiful, idyllic setting – a small, sparkling waterfall filled a deep, clear pool, boughs of tropical flowers of all hues swaying in the slight breeze, and the branches of the tropical forest woven together to form a bower. The dappled sunlight broke through the thick canopy, giving the whole place an unearthly allure.

It seemed fitting, then, that an unearthly nymph would be bathing in this paradise.

She was beautiful. Nude, standing in the waist-deep pool, her pale arms were raised, working soap into thick, dark hair. Her face was angelic- smooth curves, high cheekbones, and full lips. But her body was made for sin. Her neck was long and slender, her arms nicely rounded, and she had high, full breasts curved to a trim waist.

Draco stood, and groaned at the sudden rush of heat to his groin. _It has been too long since I've had a woman. This is… unexpected._

She was giggling and chattering with her well-dressed ladies' maid, eyes tightly closed. The blonde maid sat patiently on a rock by the pool, bathing soaps, clothes, and a pail full of water by her side.

Draco silently pulled his wand from the holster at his side and carefully approached the maid, waiting for the nymph to duck her head underwater. Suddenly, without noise, he violently wrenched the blonde maid up an off the rock, muffling her shout with his large hand while simultaneously casting a silencing spell. He quickly collected two wands from the ground and put them in his coat pocket. He met her wide blue eyes with pale grey and mimed casting a nasty curse with his wand. He then put one finger to his lips and shooed her off into the woods.

As the last flicker of the maid's yellow skirts disappeared into the forest, the water-girl surfaced.

"Luna, would you please rinse my hair?"

Holstering his wand, Draco grabbed handle of the wooden pail and upended it over the nymph's head. Noticing suds still present, he dipped the pail into the lukewarm water of the pool and poured it over her dark hair until it was clean.

Draco's thin lips quirked, _Perhaps if my career in piracy becomes too dull, I could become a ladies maid._

"Thank you, Luna," the girl said, wiping the water from her eyes, "I think that we should go back to the…"

Draco, watching closely, could discern the moment that she realized the change in her situation. Her relaxed expression morphed into one of horror and shock, her hands reflexively attempting to cover her private parts, only drawing his attention to the pert fullness of her breasts, and the slopes of her curves. Reflexively, she took a step backwards and tripped, falling backwards into the water.

Draco chuckled snidely as she surfaced, coughing and sputtering, her hair plastered to her face.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," Draco said, rather dashingly, in his opinion. Bowing gracefully at the waist, he smiled. "I am the Dragon, Captain of the pirate ship Revenge."

She seemed to be at a loss for words, her dark eyes wide and filled with disbelief.

"As much as I love this venue, and I am enjoying the view," Draco leered, causing Miss Granger to blush and dip low into the water, hiding her body from his sight, "we have to leave. Places to see, damsels to ransom- we have a tight schedule. Get dressed. I won't look… much."

The girl slunk further down into the water, her body tense.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger, as much as both you and I would enjoy your ravishment, your virtue will be safe," Draco sneered, picking up a towel and gesturing for her to dress herself. "What kind of price would a damaged prize fetch?"

"You… you fiend!" She hissed. She grabbed the towel from his grasp, quickly wrapping it around her nude body and stepped out of the water, revealing long, long slender legs. She came upon her pile of clothes, and picked up her shift, hesitating. Narrowing her eyes, she bent again, picked up the whole bundle. She stomped over to a nearby bush, blocking most of her body from his view. "My father will have the whole royal navy looking for me, and they will blow you and your pathetic little ship out of the water. You will never, ever get away with this!"

"Ah," Draco said mildly, "you have found your voice."

"You're a scoundrel, a monster!" She glared at him, jerkily pulling shift over her head.

"Yes," Draco pretended to admire his nails, while covertly watching his prize from beneath his lashes. He could barely make out glimpses of pale skin and bouncing bits of flesh. He almost regretted that she had to remain undamaged, but he had not become the captain of his vessel by giving into his passions. He was above his baser instincts, controlled, and he always, always got what he wanted.

And she was just another bounty.

The girl finally stepped out of the bushes; her plum gown was not laced perfectly, but was at least tolerably presentable. And if her hair looked mussed and wild as if they had just had a tumble, the crew would likely think she was his woman, which could save him some headaches in the long run.

Striding over to her, he roughly grabbed her hand, yanking her towards him, enjoying the feel of her curves against his body. Using a length of rope, he bound her wrists together.

"Get your hands off of me!" she said in a commanding, low voice, struggling against his hold.

Draco tightened his grip on her wrists, relishing the low sound of distress she made in the back of her throat. Leaning down, he spoke softly, gently into the shell of her ear. "Miss Granger, the more you cooperate with me, the faster we can get you to my ship, and the faster we can ransom your little self back to your rich papa."

The girls face reddened and her teeth clenched so hard he could hear the grinding noise they made as she fought to control her anger. She swiftly turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him as he finished binding her hands. When he bade her to sit and he proceeded to tie up her pretty ankles, her brow furrowed, but she remained silent.

_No, idiot, this one_, Draco thought, as he watched her, _Aye. She could be trouble_.

Satisfied that she was trussed up tight, he stepped back and doffed his long black coat. He then sat on the rock by the pool and began tugging on his knee-high boots.

"What are you doing?" Miss Granger said, scandalized.

"Taking a bath, of course," Draco said, removing his belt, sword and wand, carefully placing them on a rock next to the pool. "I've been at sea for weeks stalking your vessel. I am not going to turn away this lovely opportunity."

"What about your _schedule_?" she said, teeth clenched, fingers white and shaking as he worked on the laces of his shirt.

Draco slipped out of his shirt, exposing his pale, lean chest. Running a hand through his long silver hair, he pulled it out of its neat tail. He grinned at the flushed and wide-eyed maiden. "Around here, Miss Granger, I make the schedule. Get used to it."

000

Author's Notes: I started this story ages ago, and only recently realized I had only posted to LJ. So I took it out, spruced it up a little, and now it's ready to dance. Hope you enjoyed it! I will probably continue to dabble in this universe, but my other WIPs take priority, of course.


End file.
